Black Dream Orb
by Air Guardian
Summary: Final Chapter: The last battle and only one will come out alive. Will it be Gokou? Or will Sekhmet's bloodthirst be finally satisfied?
1. Undefined Bloodthirst

Black Dream Orb

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT. I do own Tracy(myself) and the dream orbs.

AN: Personally, I don't care when this story takes place. But it's after the Buu Saga, but before DBGT. I guess it's a few months after the Buu Saga I probably got a bunch of stuff wrong since I follow DBZ only up to the Cell Saga. Hey, I'm a learning fan. ^^;;;;;; 

Prologue

_She's ready for this, _Venus thought quietly as she fingered the dream orb. Dream orb. This one should have been called the nightmare orb. It was a small round marble, filled with a silverish liquid. _Tears from Mors, the god of death himself._

The goddess slipped into Tracy's bed chamber and planted the orb under her pillow. No one but Zeus and Hermes knew about this. Hermes, since he was the god of dreams, and Zeusbecause he was Zeus. His warning flickered doubtfully in her mind. _I know that I won't be able to wake Tracy up. She has to choose. I mean, after that disaster with Hathor-Sekhmet, I have to test whether she's on the dark side or not. Of course, this dream orb will offer some help on the dark side. I just hope she realizes it in time before she does something she'll regret._

With that in mind, Venus crept out of the chamber, to return to her realm.

Later that night, the air guardian fell back onto her pillow, and slept, unaware that anything had changed at all.

Chapter One

Undefined Bloodthirst

Videl half smiled to herself as she watched Pan trying to walk. Tryingbut unsuccessful. She glanced around uneasily. It had been a couple of months after the attack of Buu, and the young mother was still cautious. _I guess this is what happens when you marry some one like Gohan._

Then it happened. The sky blanked into darkness for a minute. Videl blinked. Had she just imagined that or

Screams could be heard as a store exploded. Videl panicked and leaned over to grab Pan. To her dismay, Pan wasn't there. Hell! How had her baby gotten away from her in such a short time?

"PAN!??!?!" Videl screamed.

People ran away from the blown-up store and into Videl's way.

"PAN!? WHERE ARE YOU!?!?"

"MOMMY!!" Pan may have only been only a year old, but she knew how to say "mommy".

Videl nearly had a stroke. Pan's voice was coming from the explosion. She ran through the crowd in search of her. Finally, Pan came into view. The baby seemed to be shocked at what she was seeing. Videl scooped her up, and out of curiosity, glanced at the sight.

Curiosity is sometimes a curse.

Videl muffled a scream. In front of her a girl was crouched down, blood dripping from her mouth. Her metallic black hair covered her face and veiled her pale skin. Her arm was wrapped around a dead man. The man's appearance was mainly the horror. His skin was withered up, as if dried. His eyes were nearly out of their sockets and bones held up the slacking skin.

Videl stood there paralyzed at the sight.

The girl slowly rose her head. Her lips were ruby and her eyes were a liquidy silver. She licked her fangs and smiled at Videl. "My next victim eh?"

Pan clung onto her mother's neck. Soft whimpering came out.

Videl clutched onto her daughter and ran. _She's a vampire! She has to be! But waitaren't vampires only supposed to come out in night?_

The girl laughed. "A chaseI like prey that put up a fight." She counted to ten, giving Videl a head start. It was obvious to her that Videl would be an easy catch and the girl had a feeling that she would have a lot of easy catches on this planet. And that would be boring.

As ten escaped her lips, she stood up, rising in ki. Huge, bat wings exploded from her back as took off in the air. "Just like an eagle trying to find its mouse."

Gohan's head snapped up from his work. It was just a regular day at workokay, except for that sudden blackout. But then the lights came back on and no one really worried about it. But now, he heard an explosion and screaming. He stuck his head out the window and looked down to see people running. He blinked. What the hell was going on? He was just about to power up when he felt another, unfamiliar ki power up, just slightly. His eyes widened as he remembered Videl and Pan were in town, and possibly where the explosion was. Taking a look around, making sure that no one noticed, he powered up and flew in search of his wife and daughter.

Pan started screaming and pointed into the air, in back of Videl. The mother looked back and saw some one in the air, with huge black wings. That girl. That girl had followed her. The vampire-like creature raised up two fingers and pointed at Videl.

"STAR LIGHTNING STRIKE!" she screamed insanely.

Videl ducked, missing the fact that the girl didn't hit her on purposely. Suddenly, a ki blast struck the vampire-thing. The girl looked a bit surprised, but didn't show any signs of pain.

SSJ2 Gohan landed in front of Videl and Pan. "Videl! Get out of here with Pan! I'll take care of her."

Videl didn't need to be told twice. She gave Gohan a quick kiss and ran out of the scene.

Gohan studied the enemy. She seemed like a normal teenager other than the wings and the silverish eyes. She had two strange looking golden bracelets on each arm.

"Who are you?"

The girl didn't answer. Instead, out of curiousity, she fired a powerful ki blast.

Gohan dodged it easily. Easy but not good. This person obvious showed some power.

"Who are you?" he asked again. When the girl didn't answer, he fired a ki blast in her direction. She calmly caught it and crumpled it. Gohan blinked.

The girl smiled wickedly. "I sense you have a lot of power. I challenge you to a fight." She got into a fighting stance, left foot forward and both fists back.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Alright, but if I win, will you tell me who you are?"

The girl nodded. Her bat wings disappeared, signal that the game was to begin.

Gohan made the first move. He launched himself at the girl and threw a punch. The girl was faster and flew up before he could catch her and jammed her elbow down Gohan's back. It caught Gohan by surprise but he completely recovered and flew to the girl who was now in the air, waiting. She threw some punches at him but he blocked them. Seeing an opening, he grabbed her arm and swung her back down to the earth. The girl hit the ground and made a dent. She wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth as she got up.

Gohan flew down to the girl. "Have you had enough?"

"I just go started. STAR LIGHTNING STRIKE!" A powerful energy beam came at him at amazing speed. At the last possible moment, he dodged, getting scratched. But scratched was enough. Blood streamed down from his left arm. He pulled his right hand back. This girl was asking for it. "KaWHAT THE"

The Kamahame-wave was building up to slow. The girl had got out a dagger, made of some black stone.

"Darksword," she began," I grant you life and release the power!"

Gohan felt all of his energy drain into the dagger which was glowing. Pain sheared through his shoulder as he hit the ground on his left arm.

"I command you to stop!" the girl said.

The energy stopped leaving his body. But there wasn't enough left to even fight normally.

Gohan looked up and saw the girl standing only a few feet in front of him, fangs gleaming in the sunlight.


	2. What is Weakness?

Black Dream Orb

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT. I do own Tracy(myself) and the dream orbs.

Chapter Two

What is Weakness?

Gokou choked on the chicken drumstick he was stuffing into his mouth. Uub raised an eyebrow. This must be serious if Gokou was choking on food.

The saiyan's eyes closed as he searched for his son's energy. He had been keeping track of Gohan ever since he left earth. Now, he couldn't feel Gohan's energy anymore. That meant Gohan was in trouble. Deep trouble for whoever could be him must be very powerful. Gokou stood up and grabbed another drumstick. "I have to go to Gohan, Uub. He's in trouble. Stay here." Before the carnation of Buu could answer, Gokou had teleported himself to Gohan.

King Kai came walking in. He blinked. "Where'sGokou?"

"He left."

King Kai's eyes nearly popped out at the sight of food still on the table. "Hejust left?"

"Yes."

For the first time in months, King Kai had leftovers.

Gohan grasped for air as he felt this energy return to him, too slowly. The girl fingered his neck and licked her fangs.

"Wait"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Before you kill me, could you tell me who you are?"

The girl smiled cruelly. "You lost. Why should I tell you?"

Gohan cursed to himself. Damn, this girl was difficult. "I'm going to die anyway," he faked," so please, could you tell me?" _There's no way I'm going to die in the hands of this monster. I've got to stall her to keep up my energy. And what the hell was that "Darksword"?_

"Alright. I'll tell you my name. It's Sekhmet. That's all to know about me."

"Wait! Ummwhy do you kill?"

Sekhmet raised an eyebrow. This guy was getting too curious. "I kill because it's my life. It's fun."

Gohan felt sick to his stomach. Killing for fun?

Suddenly, he felt some one pick him up. And suddenly, he was about 20 feet away from Sekhmet.

The girl blinked. What the hell

Gokou put Gohan down. "Are you okay?"

Gohan smiled weakly. "Hi dad. Yeah, just need to regain my energy."

Gokou looked at the new enemy. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Sekhmet and that's all I know. She's pretty powerful and a good fighter to say the least."

"Why is she here?"

"She says killing is fun."

Gokou felt the fury being unleashed inside of him. Killing for fun? She sounded like the andriods they fought before Cell.

"Dad?"

Gokou looked down at Gohan. 

"Be careful. She has this dagger and it can drain energy. Don't let her use it."

Sekhmet narrowed her eyes. In the back of her mind, she recalled some one that looked like the guy who had just saved the other guy. Gokou, that was the name. A strange feeling rose in her as she struggled to keep it down. It would be so easy to kill Gokou right now when he was talking to the other guy. So easy. Her throat itched for blood but her mind just wouldn't do it. _Why? Why can't I kill him? _

Gokou turned to face Sekhmet. He had a stormy look on his face. 

Sekhmet backed away a little. There was something about this guy that was so fimiluar. 

Gokou powered up to SSJ2, a silent challenge of a fight. 

"Alright, I'll fight you," Sekhmet replied.

Was is just Gohan's imagination, or did Sekhmet hesitate?

Sekhmet flew at Gokou first, enraged at the fact that her mind didn't want to kill him. Gokou easliy dodged it and kicked the girl to the ground. She caught herself only a few mm above the ground and flew up into the sky. Rage filling her, she fired a bunch of ki blasts, wildly. Gokou only got hit with one or two and appeared behind her. He threw a punch but she caught it. Using the technique that was used on her ealier, she threw him back to the ground. As soon as she let go, she made a few guestures with her hand, the same guestures Mirai no Trunks made with Freiza.

Gokou caught himself just before he crashed. 

Sekhmet held out her hands and opened her mouth. But no words came out as she stared at Gokou, down at the ground. _What's wrong with me?_

Gokou looked up to see Sekhmet just floating there. _What's she doing?_

_ Weakness? _Sekhmet thought. _Is this my weakness? ARG! NO! I don't have a weakness!! _"BURNING ATTACK!!" she screamed in anger.

Gokou only had a second to react. He grabbed Gohan and teleported himself to the first place he could think of.

That part of Satan City blew up.

Sekhmet just floated there, a wild look in her eyes. (As if she was in the Zero-system or something.) _If that is my weakness then I shall overcome it._

"Gokou, if I cannot destroy you than I shall destroy everyone and everything you care about."


	3. Good Bye Chi-chi

Black Dream Orb

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT. I do own Tracy(myself) and the dream orbs.

AN: The chapter's name sorta explains itself eh?

Chapter Three

Good Bye Chi-Chi

Chi-Chi almost screamed as Gokou suddenly appeared in front of her with Gohan. Her heart rate sped up even more as she the condition Gohan was in. Goten ran in the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. Trunks was with him.

"Whathappened?" Goten stammered.

Chi-Chi rushed to treat Gohan's wound as the half-saiyan slumped down in a chair, still drained of energy. 

"I'm going to get Videl and Pan," Gokou said as he disappeared again. A few seconds later Gokou returned with the two girls. Videl was covered with dirt and Pan was bawling. Goten put his hands up to his ears as he glared at Pan.

"What happened," Chi-chi asked as she wrapped Gohan's arm. 

"We have a powerful new enemy," Gokou said seriously, with the usually smile and innocent look replaced with anger. "She's powerful enough to beat a SSJ2 and she kills for fun. At least, that's what she says."

Uneasy and pale faces were revealed.

"Can't you and Vegeta fuse again," Gohan asked.

"I'm not sure Vegeta would like thatWe need to get everyone together again," Gokou explained. He looked at Gohan. "Other than the name Sekhmet, what else did you get out of her?"

"I already told you that she has a dagger called "Darksword" that can drain energy."

"That's it?"

"Well"

Silence.

Gohan took a deep breath. He threw a glance a Trunks. "A long time ago, during the Cell Games and the androids, I remembered a certain attack from er" 

Trunks couldn't get why Gohan kept on looking at him.

Memory hit Gokou. "Mirai Trunksthat Burning Attack."

"Mirai what?" Trunks asked, surprised. 

"Uhh"

The older generation suddenly looked very uncomfortable. 

Chi-chi grabbed Goten and Trunks's hands and led them outside. "Stay here." She closed the door behind her.

Goten blinked. "What was that all about?"

"You were still in space Dad, but I remember seeing Mirai no Trunks doing something with his hands before he shouted his attack. I don't remember it really well since it was out of the corner of my eye and it was so far away."

"But howhow did she copy off of Mirai Trunks's attack?" Gokou muttered.

Before anyone could reply, explosions rang against the sunset. It was coming from one of the neighbors.

"Sekhmet?"

Suddenly, the girl appeared in front of the door. She held up her hand and blasted the house.

Gokou grabbed Chi-Chi and shielded her. "Get out of here! Take Goten and Trunks. Gohan, are you strong enough?"

Gohan nodded and noticed that the girl was slowly making her way to them. He grabbed Videl and Pan and ran out of there.

Gokou powered up and faced Sekhmet. "How did you know that I live here?"

"You're power level gives it all away."

She also powered up just slightly. She reached back and pulled out a black dagger with the blade of some dark stone.

"Oh no you don't," Gokou said as he flew to her at amazing speed.

Chi-chi was searching for Goten and Trunks. "Goten! Trunks!" Finally she spotted purple hair against green leaves. "Boys! Get down from there! We have to get out of here!"

Sekhmet countered his kick with a block and teleported herself into a higher postion. Gokou's eyes opened wide in terror as he realized that she was going to use the dagger. 

"DARKSWORD! I GRANT YOU LIFE!" she shouted. 

The daggered glowed with energy as Gokou felt his energy drain. He slowly crumped to the ground.

_ It would be so easy to just kill him _Sekhmet thought. _But I can't do it. I just can't. Hmmhis wifeChi-Chi. She's still here. _

Gokou just managed to raise his head so see her smiling in a certain direction. He turned that way and saw Chi-Chi with Goten and Trunks. The evil look on Sekhmet's face told him the story.

"NO!"

Sekhmet raised an eyebrow. She held up her glowing dagger. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Whywhy are you doing this?"

"As I said before, killing is fun. And your wife is so helpless."

She flew towards Chi-Chi. "Star Lightning Strike!" She blew away Trunks and Goten.

Chi-Chi only saw silver eyes. 

Then, she saw no more as the dagger struck her and blood spilled from her stomach.

Dead.

"NO! CHI-CHI!" Gokou screamed the night took over.


	4. It was for Bulma

Black Dream Orb

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT. I do own Tracy(myself) and the dream orbs.

Chapter Four

It Was For Bulma

Gohan waited, sweat pouring down his forehead. He flew himself, Videl and Pan, to Bulma's place. But Chi-Chi, Trunks, and Goten were left behind. Vegeta heard the news and flew off to find his son. Bulma was going nuts.

"YOU LEFT TRUNKS!?!?!"

"Calm down Bulma."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!" Bulma let out a strangled sob. "Oh Trunks"

"I'm worried too Bulma. Mom and Goten are also still there.

Vegeta scanned the area. The enemy had obvious took off. What a coward. He stopped seeing Kakarott bending over something that looked suspisously like a body. He flew closer and in the shrivel of the moonlight, he saw that it was Chi-chi with blood soaked clothes. The grass around there because a dark red. He searched for Trunks and Goten and found them lying down a few feet away, eyes closed. At first, he felt a strange feeling in his chest because he thought that they were dead. But he sensed a faint energy level from them and knew that they were just unconscious. He landed by Trunks and picked him up. Vegeta turned to face Gokou.

Gokou was just looking at Chi-Chi his face blocked by the darkness of the night.

"Kakarott?"

Gokou slowly raised his head.

Vegeta was shocked at the look on Gokou's face. The prince of saiyans had always thought of Gokou as a happy, peaceful, and un-worthy saiyan. But the look of rage on his face could even make his father, King Vegeta, take a step back.

"She killed her. She killed my wife." Gokou kept on repeating that in a silky, low dangerous voice.

Vegeta didn't know what to say to that. He looked over at Goten. Ah, what the hell. Vegeta picked Goten up and flung the kid over his shoulder. "No use hanging around here, Kakarott. Gohan went over to Bulma's."

"What do you know Vegeta?"

Vegeta glanced back surprised. "What?"

Gokou looked squarely into Vegeta's eyes, his own eyes betraying only anger, hatred, and sorrow. "What do you know about love? You only use Bulma to satisfy your needs." With that, he picked up Chi-Chi gently and flew to Bulma's.

Vegeta blinked. A strange feeling continued to build up inside of him. Suddenly, anger got the better of that mysterious emotion. How dare Kakarott talk that way to his superior. He flew to Bulma's, muttering to himself about revenge.

A outline of a girl could be seen, half hidden from the leaves around the branch she sat on. The moonlight reflected off her silver eyes and she uttered one word out into the world. "Bulma" An smile of evil passed aross her face. "My next target."

Gohan felt himself break down into tears. Chi-Chi. His mom. Dead.

Gokou had arrived only a few minutes before, bearing Chi-Chi's corpse with a stormy face. He hadn't talked to anyone. Not even his best friend, Bulma.

Vegeta had arrived some time after Gokou and he had been strangly quiet too. He kept on glancing over at Bulma, time after time.

Videl put a comforting hand around Gohan. He felt her tears as well. Goten and Trunks had just woken up. Goten was bawling and Trunks had a few tears, not much. Bulma just went up to her room and didn't say a thing. Pan was, of course, confused.

"We have to kill Sekhmet."

Everyone looked up surprised since it was the first time Gokou spoke that night to them. And it was such a deadly voice that they had a hard time believing that it came from the happy-go-lucky Kakarott.

"Dad" Gohan steadied his voice. "We have to find the others."

"We don't have time for that. Somehow, Sekhmet can track down our energies, even if we lower it." Gokou banged his fist on the table, breaking it in half. "And that damn dagger!"

Bulma tore another tissue and wiped the uncontrolled tears. Suddenly, a blast rocked her room and then, her roof wasn't there anymore.

"SHE'S HERE!" Gokou yelled. "GET OUT!! Gohan! Get everyone out now! Get Chi-Chi too!"

With more energy this time, Gohan got everyone out in time. But he forgot some one.

_ Bulma._ Vegeta thought as he raced to her room, the place where the blast had came from.

"Why" Bulma stammered as the girl advanced towards her with a dagger.

"My weakness," the girl said softly. "I must overcome my weakness."

"We-wea-weak-weak-weakness?" Bulma could barely make out the word.

The girl's silvery eyes pierced Bulma's. "Yes, my weakness. My weakness is Son Gokou. I must kill everyone who has any relation to him."

The girl held up the dagger and Bulma screamed. Suddenly she felt herself being rushed aside. Vegeta.

Vegeta's voice could be heard in her ear. "Woman, get out of here." His voice was strangly softer than usual.

Bulma ran to the other side of her room when she sudden realized she was two stories above the ground with no stairs. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted and dropped gently.

"Bulma, listen to Vegeta and get out of here." It was Gokou. "I don't want you to end up like Chi-Chi."

Sekhmet raised an eyebrow at Vegeta. "Vegeta, right?"

"What do you want with Bulma?"

"I want her blood." She pulled out her dagger but she felt some one take it from her. "What the"

Gokou appeared in back of Vegeta with the Darksword. "You can't use this now."

Sekhmet paused a while before beginning to laugh. "Do you really think that draining energy is the only use of Darksword?"

"Huh?"

"Kakarott! Let go of the damn dagger!" Vegeta shouted.

"Too late. DARKSWORD! INJECT BLACK DEATH!!"

Gokou felt his veins light up in pain as he dropped the dagger. It was if his body was on fire.

Sekhmet felt a pain in her chest as she saw Gokou fall. She fought her instincts to help Gokou. _Why should I help him anyway? _

She looked at Bulma and then at Vegeta. "She's your wife eh?"

"Yeah, she's my wife."

Sekhmet laughed. "Do you love her?"

Silence.

Vegeta didn't answer.

The laughter continued and Vegeta felt his anger rise. Bulma was out of view now. He powered up.

But his energy came too slowly.

Sekhmet grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully around his back. Her misty breath could be heard close to his ear.

"If you love her, that's a shame, because she'd going to die." 

Sekhmet let go and flew up into the air. "STAR LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Vegeta realized that she was aiming for Bulma and flew to Bulma at incredible speed. At the very last moment, he pushed Bulma out of the way, receiving the fatal blast himself.

Gokou got up, pain nearly making him lose conscious. He saw Vegeta and Bulma get hit with the blast. He eyes widened. "Nonot them. NO!!!" His scream was heard in the heavens and beyond.


	5. 

Black Dream Orb

Chapter Five

Memory Provoked

_My work here is done. _Sekhmet thought with a smirk. She glanced back at Gokou's shocked and furious face and felt a bit uncomfortable. She flew to Gokou.

Gokou got up, ignoring the pain and looked Sekhmet in the eye. "If you want to fight me, then fight me. But don't kill anyone else."

Sekhmet frowned. He was taking the fun out of this. She reached down and grabbed her dagger. "You're missing the point."

With that, she flew out of there without looking back.

Bulma stirred, her whole body sore and hurting. Surprisingly, she wasn't severely hurt. _Vegeta! What happened to him?_ She looked at Vegeta and muffled a scream. _Oh Kami-sama _Vegeta's right arm had been torn off to leave a bloody stuff. Both of his legs were showing bones. His face was stoned with shock.

She touched the dead saiyans face gently. He was so cold. Suddenly, she saw some one limping to her in the distance. Gokou?

"Bulmayou're still alive." The wind carried Gokou's voice.

"I'm alive," she said bitterly," that's more than I can say for Vegeta."

Gokou walked up to her and put an arm around his best friend. "We can always summon the Dragonballs to restore everyone that Sekhmet killed."

Bulma broke down crying. "Vegeta wasn't that bad, I mean, some times, I felt like I wanted strangle him. ButI reallyloved him."

Gokou sighed. "I know how it's like to lose a loved one. I mean, Chi-Chi's gone."

"You have to kill Sekhmet."

"But I wish I knew how."

Sekhmet flicked a strand of black hair from her face as she glanced around with sunglasses on. It was the next morning and she was bored. She had decided to check out this new world a little, just enough to satisfy her curiosity. And plus, Gokou was too weak to fight now. It wouldn't be that fun. The sunglasses were for her silver eyes. She didn't want to attract attention. And anyway, the sun was out.

A magazine caught her eye. Some astrology magazine. She moved closer to it. Astrology eh? She flipped through it. Her eyes widened at one word. Venus. Venus. The pages slipped from her fingers.

Flash.

A beautiful goddess in front of her. She was offering her something.

Flash.

A man. He had dirty blond hair and he was smiling at her for some reason. Smiling? Why would anyone do that to her?

Flash.

Another man. He had dark and spiky hair. She a strange connection towards him.

Flash.

She was in her reality. Sekhmet dropped the magazine and some other customers turned and stared at her. Not wanting more attention than she had already attracted, she picked up the magazine and walked out calmly.

Her heart sped up. What were those images? Who was that dark-haired man?

"Where are we now?" Gokou asked as Gohan settled him down.

Gohan sighed. His dad was never this serious. Then again, his mother and Vegeta were dead. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I don't want to take us to the Kame House since I'm sorta afraid Sekhmet will follow us there and kill Master Roshi."

"Isn't Master Roshi immortal?"

"There's always the pain."

"Oh."

"So what do we do now?"

Gokou sighed deeply. "I have no idea."

It was nightfall and Sekhmet still didn't attack. The girl leaned back on a bench and sipped her smoothie. It had been fairly easy to steal money from the bank. Going through walls and become invisible were no problem. _Why am I just sitting here? What has gotten me sounnerved? Is it that dark-haired man?_ Suddenly, her hands crushed the empty cup and her eyes flashed in the twilight. She threw it behind her as she got up.

"OW!"

Sekhmet twirled around and realized she threw it in some one's face. The boy had purple hair. Her eyes flew open in surprise as she said the first word that came out of her mouth. "Trunks?" _Hell? Why'd I say Trunks? Aren't trunks boxers or something? Perhaps swimming trunks?_

The boy threw the cup to the ground. His nose was bleeding as he threw Sekhmet a terrified look and ran. "MOMMY!!"

_No, that's not Trunks. Whoever that is._ She felt a slight shock when the boy ran away and gave her that terrified look. But why? Didn't she live for fear of the others. _Oh great. I'm going all mushy._ She made a fist, fingernails digging into her palm. Blood leaked onto the ground. _The more I delay this, I more I'm going to act like this. I have to kill Gokou. _She walked away, but suddenly turned around and gasped.

No one was there.

But for a second, she thought that she had seen the dark-haired man.

~*~

yeah, yeah, I know. There's not much action in this chapter. But at least you all know Bulma didn't die ne? I promise action in the next chapter. Ja for now.


	6. Deadly Defense

Black Dream Orb

Chapter Six

Deadly Defense

"She's coming," Gokou said all of the sudden.

Gohan's head snapped up. Videl, Pan, and Bulma were sleeping. Goten and Trunks were whispering about something to each other though Trunks was more in a state of shock with his father dead. "Dad, you're too weak to fight. Let me fight."

"There's no way you're going to win."

"There's no choice."

Before Gokou could reply, Sekhmet landed in front of her. Gohan glared at the girl, but then stopped. There was something different about her. ButNO! He had to fight her! She killed his mother and Vegeta.

Sekhmet looked at Gohan in the eyes. "Gohan, I don't want to fight you. I want to fight Gokou."

"If you want Dad, you'll have to get through me," Gohan growled.

"Please, Gohan, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Gohan powered up to SSJ2. "Dad, protect the girls, Trunks, and Goten okay?"

Gokou had no choice but to agree. "Be careful."

"I will."

Sekhmet shook her head. This was not going to be an easy battle.

For Gohan.

She powered up too to match Gohan's ki.

The half-saiyan's eyes widened in shock at how fast she powered up.

The next thing he knew, he was being knocked to the ground. He caught himself and threw a kick at Sekhmet. The girl grabbed his leg and threw him back down. Gohan felt the earth's rocks cut into him. He powered up some more.

No matter how much he powered up, Sekhmet some how always managed to beat him by a slight margin.

He flew into the air and launched a bunch of ki blasts at her. Sekhmet took them head on, and when the smoke cleared, a trickle of ruby blood dripped out of her mouth.

Now Gohan had gotten her angry.

"_Burasuto ueivu_! (Blast Bomb)" A ball of fire headed towards Gohan at unmatchable speed.

Gohan didn't see anything other than a flash of red and then pain like he never imagined. It was like he was dead, only he wasn't.

He flew down to the earth, paralyzed by pain. "What"

Sekhmet landed beside him. "Burasuto Ueivu, or Blast Bomb. I learned it from a man called Rei Magus."

"Who"

"Rei Magus? Some one from the Slayers"

Gohan managed to move his eyes without a lot of pain. Sekhmet looked like she was in shock.

_Slayers Realm? Rei Magus? What the hell am I talking about?_ She looked at Gohan. _He's making me remember something I don't want to. _"You should die for that."

"What?"

She held up her hand. "Gohan, you should have never interfered with me. _Blue Magic Wave!_"

A blue shock wave of lightning flowed from her hand and into Gohan's body.

"NO! GOHAN!" Gokou screamed. He tried to power up but couldn't.

Gohan's screams of pain vibrated through Gokou's body like if he was battery charged. Something snapped with in him and suddenly

He became SSJ4.

Sekhmet lowered her arm and slightly smirked. "Impressive Gokou, but I'm afraid you're too late. Your son is dead."

~*~

Short...yet effective...

All the spells in italics come from the series Slayers.

Stay tuned for the next chapter: Sekhmet vs. Gokou

Lets see who comes out alive...


	7. Sekhmet vs. Gokou

Black Dream Orb

Chapter Seven

Sekhmet vs. Gokou

The saiyan felt nothing but anger. No pain. No hate. Just pure anger. His mind was cleared of everything but the girl in front of them. The enemy that must be destroyed.

"Youkilled Gohan."

Sekhmet nodded. "The boy should have never interfered with me. Just likeVegeta. Look what happened to those two."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Videl and Bulma huddled in the woods. Pan was sleeping.

"Sekhmet, lets fight some where else."

The girl smiled. "Now why would I want to do that? It's here or the city Gokou. Your choice."

Gokou felt his temper rise. This girl was impossible. If he just flew away, he would risk Bulma, Videl, and Pan's lives. Goten and Trunks didn't have a chance against Sekhmet if she decided to attack them. And the city had more people. But then again, the girls, Trunks, and Goten were so close.

Sekhmet powered up. "This is the fight I've been waiting for." She flew toward Gokou and threw a punch. Gokou easily dodged it and kicked Sekhmet in the stomach. The girl flew back.

"Alright. Not bad. But lets see if you can survive this. _Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!!"_

"What the" Gokou threw up his hands and even with all this strength, he was forced into the ground. 

But his body was fine.

Gokou got up and Sekhmet observed him. "Looks like I have to pump things up a notch." She slowly concentrated one something. "Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night"

Gokou's eyes widened. "No! Don't do that attack! You'll blow up the earth!"

"Does it matter?!?!? Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee!"

He had to stop her! Gokou flew at Sekhmet, determined to knock her out of consciousness or something.

"Too late Gokou! Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess! GIGA SLAVE!!"

At the last moment possible, Sekhmet hesitated. Instead of Gokou flying towards her, she saw that dark-haired man.

Gokou took this as a change to tackle her. Sekhmet was forced to shoot her Giga Slave into the sky, into space. A waste.

Sekhmet was too shocked to scream at Gokou. That man again. Why did she keep on seeing him!!?

Gokou punched Sekhmet's face. "I told you to not release that attack!"

Sekhmet faded and reappeared in the air. "I won't listen to you. I have to destroy you!"

"Why?"

The girl blinked. "Because you are my weakness and I must destroy my weakness."

"Everyone has weaknesses Sekhmet. When you destroy me, you'll find some other weakness. Gohan said that you like to kill for fun. Is that true?"

Sekhmet wouldn't answer. "I don't care. I WILL DESTROY YOU!" She launched herself at him and grabbed his arm and twisted it.

Gokou, however, was prepared. He flipped out of the twist and into the air. 

Sekhmet had a mask of pure rage on her face. "I'll kill you Son Gokou. Even if it means killing myself."

Gokou didn't have a choice. "KaHA!"

Sekhmet blocked the attack easily.

"That leaves me to do only one thing" Gokou closed his eyes and concentrated on the Spirit Bomb.

Sekhmet was confused. What was he doing? Oh well, this gave her that chance to do one of her longer, yet more powerful spells.

"Creatures and plants"

"Lord of the Darkness and Four Worlds, I beseech thy fragments; by all of the power thou possess, grant the heavens' wrath to my hand"

"Please, lend me your power"

"unleash the sword of dark, freezing nothingness 

"I can feel your power"

"by our power, our combined might, let us walk as one along the path of destruction"

"SPIRIT BOMB!"

"RAGNA BLADE!!!"

Flash

Sekhmet saw a bright light.

Flash.

Gokou saw a dark blade.

Flash.

Sekhmet saw a dark-haired man.

Flash.

Gokou saw Sekhmet, only different. She didn't have silver eyes. She had dark, yet warm eyes. And she was full of happiness.

Flash.

Tracy jolted from her bed, sweating blood.

The dream orb shattered and faded from any human or astral sight.

It was just a dreama dream

Her eyes widened when she saw what was on her dresser, turning moonlight into darkness as it reflected off the blade.

Darksword.

~*~

And now...for the special mini-story...

Sekhmet FAQ

~lights, camera, action!~

[[well, actually, not that fequently...]]

Sekhmet: Damnit, I don't have time for this. Just bring the questions on already...

_1. How can you copy off of attacks?_

Sekhmet: *snickers* Oh, the actual author would LOVE answering this...

[[*big notch on forehead* Well, in my original series "Realm Warriors S2", Tracy is able to travel to different realms and she knows different attacks. Since NO ONE reads them...or perhaps they do, they just don't review...I guess no one would know. But you have to keep in mind that this is all a nightmare.]]

Sekhmet: It is?

[[Shut up. We don't want to scare the kids.]]

Sekhmet: e.e

_2. Sekhmet, do you have a crush on Trunks?_

Sekhmet: O_X NEXT QUESTION NOW!!

_3. Who is that 'dark-haired man'?_

Sekhmet: As Tracy, he's my sworn brother Dan. He's also the god Orisis.

_4. Do you like Vegeta?_

Sekhmet: HELL!!! WHAT KIND OF QUESTIONS ARE THESE??!?!

_5. On a personal level, who's your favorite saiyan?_

Sekhmet: *fuming* Who sent in these questions?

[[uhhh...]]

_6. Where is Darksword from?_

Sekhmet: Ahh...finally...a reasonable question. There's actually a book series called Darksword with a sword that can do that. I just made it into a dagger using the same material: Darkstone.

_7. If you like Trunks, wouldn't you be cheating on Tobias?_

Sekhmet: NO! ENOUGH OF THESE QUESTIONS ABOUT MY SCREWED LOVE LIFE!! *blasts the camera*

~zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzhhhhhhhhhhhhh~

**This is brought to you by:**

**Air Guardian * Isabelle**

**Sekhmet**

**Tracy**

**Venus De Milo**

**Lina Inverse (I'm serious. She provided all the spells.)**

**Rei Magus (uhhh...)**

**Co-produced by:**

**Gokou (he ate all the food though... -_-())**

**Gohan**

**Trunks (Mirai)**

**Vegeta (and the long justice speech on dying by a woman...)**


End file.
